


Violin Strings and Pale Eyes

by kinkisthenewblack



Series: angsty bits [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkisthenewblack/pseuds/kinkisthenewblack





	Violin Strings and Pale Eyes

He knows this song.

He shouldn't, he's never heard it before. But he knows it.

It reminds him of Death, looking at him with pale eyes and dark hair. Death looks familiar, too, but in a different way.

The unfamiliar music washes over him and he remembers...

Death staring at him in a cold lab at Bart's, Death picking him apart with razor blade words, he remembers loving it.

Death taught him to live again, taught him to observe rather than simply see. Death took the little pieces of him and sewed them back together with sharp vioin strings and body parts in the fridge and bullets in the wall.

Then Death stood atop the building in which he'd saved him, and jumped. Death looked him in the eyes and said goodbye.

John had always known Death would be the end of him.

He lay on the cold ground next to Death's gravestone and waited.

Maybe, just maybe, if he lay there long enough, Death would come back long enough to drag him under.


End file.
